Испытательный срок
by NeithGrant
Summary: Альтернативная история, навеяная спойлерами 6 сезона


**ИСПЫТАТЕЛЬНЫЙ СРОК**

**1. **

Подростка привели в комнату для свиданий, где его уже ждал какой–то мужчина в деловом костюме. Тюремщик, не спеша, снял с него наручники, усадил за прибитый к полу стул и вышел.  
Парень некоторое время хмуро рассматривал незнакомца, решая про себя сложную задачу. Ради чего его сюда привели и кто этот тип? Одет в деловой костюм, не иначе, как законник.  
– Что–то я не помню, чтобы нанимал адвоката, – несмело заявил он.  
– Меня нанял другой человек, – ответил мужчина, чуть поморщившись при слове «адвокат». – Вообще–то я прокурор. Рой Беннет.  
– Ну, и какого черта тебе, Рой, здесь надо? – не сдержал враждебности парень.  
– Штат Флорида дает тебе второй шанс.  
– То есть я свободен?  
– Условно. Ты останешься под надзором полиции, а суд уже назначил тебе опекуна. – Беннет поерзал на стуле, перегнулся через стол: – Если честно, я бы с тобой не нянчился, Хармон, засунул бы тебя в подростковую колонию и забыл о твоем существовании на пару лет. Но….. тебе везет. Я не могу отказать человеку, который за тебя заступился. Так что, живи пока.  
– И кто же мой опекун? – поинтересовался подросток, откинувшись на спинку стула. Тон и жесты собеседника ему не понравились, но то, что он предлагал было важнее его чувств.  
– Ты встретишься с ним на выходе, – сообщил Беннет. – Можешь начинать собирать вещички. Офицер?  
В комнату зашел тюремный надзиратель.  
Беннет продолжил: – Я жду вас у входа через двадцать минут.  


– Есть, сэр, – отрапортовал тот и кивнул парню на дверь. – Выходи.  
Подросток опомниться не успел, как через какой–то миг уже выходил за ворота тюрьмы. Невероятно, что он так легко отделался. Он думал, что его переведут в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Кому он обязан своему освобождению? И за что ему такой подарок?  
Синее небо над головой, напомнило парню о свободе, где нет решеток на окнах и солнце для тебя не в клетку. Поднявшееся настроение однако быстро упало, когда он увидел, кто стоит рядом с Беннетом у машины.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Кайл, – поздоровались с ним.  
– Это и есть мой опекун? – подросток с вызовом посмотрел на взрослого, с иронией продолжил: – Ты тот самый коп, который считает себя святым? Помогает, когда не просят, и лезет, куда не надо? Решил стать нянькой?  
Прокурор недовольно поморщился и посмотрел на своего друга. Тот никак не отреагировал на выпад парня, или делал вид, что ему все равно.  
– Вообще–то твой опекун она, – Беннет указал куда–то в сторону, и Кайл повернул голову. Из машины вышла красивая темноволосая женщина и приветливо помахала им рукой в знак приветствия.  
– Она мне больше нравится, – не скрыл своего восхищения парень. Потом снова посмотрел на Беннета: – Тогда что ОН здесь делает?  
– Лейтенант Кейн твой офицер–надзиратель, – официальным тоном проговорил тот. – Ты на испытательном сроке, малыш. Должен отработать на благо общества. Он теперь не только твоя нянька, но и начальник. Жить ты будешь у миссис Салас, а работать на него.  
Подросток шумно вздохнул, с неприязнью посмотрел на рыжеволосого мужчину. Горацио демонстративно вытащил из кармана солнцезащитные очки, одел их и, сложив руки на груди, проговорил:  
– Тебе придется работать на святого, который лезет, куда не надо и помогает, когда не просят. Да, Кайл, ты прав, я тот самый коп.

**2.**

– Он поедет с нами? – спросил Кайл у миссис Салас, когда она попросила сесть его на заднее сидение машины.  
– Кто он? – уточнила женщина.  
– Этот рыжий, – неохотно пояснил парень.  
– Горацио? – рассмеялась Элина. – Да, он отвезет нас домой. Есть какие–то проблемы? Он тебе не нравится?  
В голосе женщины проскользнула странная интонация, но Кайл этого не заметил.  
– А почему он мне должен нравится? – спросил он.  
– Это…. Это он помог вытащить тебя из тюрьмы.  
– Я его не просил, – сердито произнес Кайл. – Теперь я ему чем–то обязан?  
– Почему бы тебе просто не быть с ним немного вежливым?  
– Я не буду перед ним пресмыкаться.  
– Тебя об этом никто и не просит. Будь собой, Кайл.  
Подросток недоуменно посмотрел женщине в глаза, хотел что–то ответить, но замешкался, заметив приближение Кейна. Просто молча полез в машину.  
– Готовы? – спросил Горацио Эллину и по ее взгляду понял, что не все хорошо, как кажется. Замешкался на какое–то время, потом добавил: – По дороге заберем Рея.  
Кайл сидел тихо всю дорогу, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало, висящее на лобовом стекле. Он избегал встречаться взглядом лейтенанта, а потом и вовсе придвинулся ближе к дверце.  
Притормозив у школы, они подобрали Рея младшего, который уже освободился от занятий.  
– Это мой сын, Рей младший, – пояснила Кайлу Элина. – Надеюсь, вы подружитесь.  
Рей младший залез на заднее сидение и приветливо протянул руку:  
– Ну, привет, Кайл.  
Кайл небрежно посмотрел на протянутую руку, а потом спросил:  
– Если ты Рей младший, то кто старший?  


Рей быстро отдернул руку, нахмурился и отвернулся к окну, словно не расслышал вопрос. Горацио повернулся было, чтобы ответить, но его опередила Элина:  
– Рей старший был моим мужем.  
Кайл у ловил в ее голосе нотки печали и не решился расспрашивать дальше. Так и промолчал весь оставшийся путь до дома.  
У машины, когда все вышли наружу, лейтенант попрощался, извиняясь:  
– Я на работу.  
– Вы меня покидаете? – поддел его Кайл.  
– До завтрашнего утра, – ответил тот. – Не сильно расслабляйся, малыш, я придумаю, чем тебя занять.  
– Жду не дождусь, – пробормотал подросток.  
– Элина? Рей? – склонил голову Горацио. – Я еще с вами свяжусь.  
– Спасибо, Горацио, – поблагодарила его женщина. – Я не прощаюсь.  
Когда лейтенант ушел, Элина посмотрела на расстроенного сына и положив ему руку на плечо, притянула к себе. Она как никто другой знала, о чем сейчас думает Рей. Воспоминания, о которых он никогда не сможет забыть.  
– Покажи Кайлу, где он будет жить, – попросила сына Элина.  
– Пошли, – неохотно вздохнул мальчик и Кайл молча пошел вслед за ним.

После ужина ребята пошли к себе. Решили, что лучше, если Кайл поселиться с Реем в одной комнате. После небольшой генеральной уборки, ребята сели на свои кровати и некоторое время молчали, не зная с чего начать.  
– Извини, если я тебя чем–то задел, – проговорил первым Кайл.  
– Это ты меня извини, что я так отреагировал, – отмахнулся Рей. – Ты лишний раз напомнил мне об отце.  
– Твоя мама сказала, что он был ее мужем. Почему был? Он бросил вас?  
– Да, навсегда, – хмуро ответил Рей. Ему не нравился этот вопрос, а отвечать на него было еще больнее.  
– Умер? – тихо спросил Кайл. – А я своего отца вообще никогда не видел, 

даже не знаю кто он.  
– А если бы знал? – поднял голову Рей. – Ты искал его?  
– Как, я даже его имени не знаю.  
– Даже не знаю, что сказать. – Рей подошел к книжной полке, взял с нее фото отца и протянул Кайлу. – Мой отец был полицейским. Он работал под прикрытием. Его… убили.  
– Выходит, я попал в семью копа?  
– А разве это плохо? – удивился Рей.  
– С моими залетами? – иронично усмехнулся Кайл. – Я бы сказал, что это необычно.  
– А что ты сделал? – поинтересовался Рей.  
– Много чего, – неопределенно ответил Кайл.  
– Я был с тобой откровенным.  
– А я не люблю исповедоваться. И не хочу вспоминать об этом. Прошлое в прошлом. Если хочешь, спроси об этом у своей матери. Она наверняка знает. Или у этого… Кейна.  
– Я хочу это услышать от тебя, – ответил Рей.  
– Только не надо играть в психолога, хорошо? – попросил Кайл. – Надеюсь, твоя мать не….  
– Она частный детектив.  
– Ничего себе, – удивился Кайл. – Вот это я попал. А что у нее с этим… с рыжим? Они просто друзья или как?  
– Горацио друг семьи. Лучший друг, – объяснил Рей. – Если бы можно было выбирать дважды отца, я бы выбрал его.  
– Что же тебя держит? – удивился Кайл. – Зови его папой, твоя мама будет не против. Я видел, как они друг на друга смотрят.  
– Это невозможно, Кайл, – оторопел Рей.  
– Почему? Это зависит от их двоих. Что им мешает полюбить друг друга, если даже ты не против?  
– Родство, – тихо ответил Рей. – Моего отца звали Реймонд Кейн. Этот 

рыжий… мой дядя.  
Кайл удивленно открыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Потом, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, проговорил:  
– Наверное это все меняет… Но все равно, я видел, как он на нее смотрит…. Запретный плод сладок, но…  
– ..недоступен, – закончил за него Рей.  
– Это все фигня, – неожиданно заявил Кайл. – Правила, нормы. Их можно поменять, если захочешь.  
– А о своей семье ты мне не расскажешь? – неожиданно спросил Рей.  
– У меня нет семьи, – хмуро ответил Кайл. – Я жил у разных людей. И здесь тоже долго не задержусь.  
– Мы тебе не выгоним, – проговорил Рей.  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Не люблю людей, которые притворяются добрыми.  
– Здесь таких людей нет. Если дядя Горацио и бывает злым, то только с теми, кто этого заслуживает. Преступники.  
– Такие, как я? – иронично переспросил Кайл. – Я понял. А что случается с теми, кто становится у него на пути?  
– Тебе лучше не становится у него на пути, – посерьезнел Рей. – Он никогда не проигрывает, а если и да, то вовремя отдает долги.  
– Я тоже не люблю проигрывать, – дерзко заявил Кайл.  
– Горацио не воюет с детьми.  
– Я не ребенок.  
– Не в его глазах. У тебя нет против него шансов.  
– Давай поспорим? – предложил Кайл.  
– На это я не буду спорить, – отрицательно покачал головой Рей.  
– Трусишь? – поддел его Кайл. – А я думал, ты вырастешь, станешь копом, получишь значок и оружие, а потом отомстишь убийце своего отца. Как в фильмах о детях полицейских.  
– Я уже ему не смогу отомстить, – ответил Рей. – Он уже мертв. На его 

совести было еще одно убийство. Человек, которому он причинил боль, отомстил и за брата и за жену.  
– Наверное больно терять того, кого любишь, – неожиданно дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Кайл. Он понял о ком идет речь. О человеке, которому лучше не становиться поперек дороги и который вовремя отдает долги. – Если бы я знал, кто убил мою мать…  
– Ты можешь. Обратись за помощью к….  
– К нему? Ни за что! – подскочи на месте Кайл.  
– к маме, – закончил Рей. – Она же частный детектив. Может, что–то и раскопает.  
– Я… подумаю – кивнул Кайл, ложась на спину. – Спасибо за совет, брат. Только ни кому не рассказывай о том, что мы здесь наговорили. Хорошо? Пусть это останется нашей тайной.  
Рей согласно кивнул:  
– Нет проблем…, брат.

3.

Кайл долго не мог заснуть, ворочался с боку на бок. Так было всегда, когда он оказывалс на новом месте. Приемные семьи, свобдные братья и сестры... Своего отца он не знал, а мать не помнил. В этой жизни у него не было ничего и никого.  
Дверь в комнату тихонько скрипнула и подросток притворился мпящим. Рядом послышались тихие шаги и Кайл узнал походку миссис Салас. Женщина пришла проверить, уляглись ли мальчишки спать. Кайл почувствовал, как нежные руки укрыли его сползшим на пол пледом и чуть не расплакался от подкатившей к горлу горечи. Сколько он помнил, никто и некогда не заботился о нем.  
– Спокойной ночи, ребята, – услышал Кайл над собой голос женщины и еще крепче закрыл глаза, зарываясь носом в подушку. Нет, она не должна вижеть 

его слез. Никто не должен.  
Элина какое–то время постояла рядом, прислышиваясь к дыханию спящих подростков, а потом тихо вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Кайл сел на кровати и, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрел на спящего Рея, а потом перевел взгляд вслед ушедшей женщине..  
– Спокойной ночи, миссис Салас, – сказал он и снова лег.

Когда Кайл проснулся, было ранне утро, солнце еще не встало, но было уже достаточно светло. Повернув голову, Кайл увдел лейтенанта Кейна, смотрящего на него сверху вниз.  
– Как спалось? – поинтересовался он и взглянул на часы. – Ты опаздываешь на работу.  
– В такую рань? – не скрыл удивления подросток, привстав на локте.  
– Полицейские как врачи, работают круглосуточно, – ответил лейтенант. – Умывайся, завтракай, я жду тебя в машине. Не задерживайся, у тебя есть 15 минут.  
– Вот спасибо, – с иронией проговорил Кайл, неохотно вылезая из–под пледа. – И чем мое освобождение отличается от заключения? Тот же режим, только надзиратель другой.  
– 14 минут 45 секунд, – невозмутимо заявил лейтенант и отступил в сторону, освобождая проход.  
Кайл молча прошел мимо и направился в ванную комнату.  
Горацио какое–то время смотрел ему вслед, а потом первел взгляд на проснувшегося племянника.  
– Доброе утро, Рей.  
– Привет, дядя Горацио, – пробормотал подросток. – Чего ты так рано?  
– Ты же знаешь, работа.  
– А Кайл здесь при чем? Он... В системе?  


– Да, он в системе, Рей. В системе.  
– Что он натворил? – поинтересовался племянник. – Он мне понравился.  
– Это хорошо, что вы поладили, – ожобрительно кивнул Горацио и ответил на вопрос: – Кайл исправляет свои ошибки, Рей. Он на них учится.  
– Я тоже когда–то совершил ошибку, – опустил голову подросток. – Я тоже мог оказаться на его месте.  
– Но не оказался.  
– Потому что у меня есть ты.  
– Да, есть, – подтвердил Горацио и отвел взгляд.  
– Ты дал мне второй шанс, – продолжил Рей. – А теперь даешь его Кайлу, так?  
– Каждый имеет право на второй шанс, Рей.  
– Даже ты, дядя Горацио?  
– Даже я, – ответил взрослый. – Даже я.

– Не давись, – сказала миссис Салас Кайлу, когда увидела, с какой скоростью подросток поглощает пищу. – Ешь медленней.  
– У меня мало времени, – ответил Кайл и бросил быстрый взгляд в окно.  
Женщина проследила за его взглядом и не смогла сдержать усмешку:  
– Ничего, он подождет. Я тебя прикрою.  
– Почему вы меня защищаете? – прожевав кусок пирога, спросил Кайл. – Вы не обязаны.  
– Ты живешь в моем доме, ответила Элина. – Я за тебя отвечаю. Тебе не следует воспринимать все, что говорят, как приказ. Это не тюрьма, а дом, в которой живет семья, членом которой являяешься и ты. Прсто соблюдай правила и все.  
Кайл отодвинул от себя тарелку и взял в руки чашку с чаем.  
– Вы с Реем младшим поладили? – услышал он вопрос и машинально кивнул.  


– Это хорошо, – улыбнулась женщина. – Я рада, что вы быстро стали друзьями.  
– Мне жаль, что я тогда в машине..., – начал было извиняться Кайл, но миссис Салас его прервала:  
– Одно из правил этого дома: мы не помним обид, Кайл и стараемся не вспоминать их. Понятно?  
– Да, мэм, – опустил голову Кайл. – Спасибо за завтрак.  
– На здоровье, – улыбнулась женщина. – Надеюсь, лейтенант Кейн не сильно тебя загрузит сегодня. Даже не представляю, какую он работу найдет для тебя в своей лаборатории.  
– Самую тяжелую, – пробурчал Кайл, вставая из–за стола. – От него хорошего не дождешься.  
– Зря ты так думаешь, – покачала головой Элина. – Я бы сказала, что тебе повезло с надзирателем.  
– Я бы сказал, мне повезло с опекуном, – возразил подросток. – До вечера, миссис Салас.  
– До вечера, Кайл, – попрощалась женщина и провела подростка до двери. Дождалась, пока он дойдет до машины и махнула рукой Горацио. Закрыв дверь, подошла к окну и, опершись на оконную раму, произнесла еле слышно:  
– Нелегко тебе будет с ним, Горацио. Очень нелегко.

Кайл всю дорогу до полицейского участка сидел молча, глядя на дорогу. Лейтенант иногда бросал на него любопытные взгляды, но ничего не говорил и не спрашивал.  
На стоянке их встретил детектив Трипп.  
– Наш новый сотрудник? – кивнул Фрэнк на Кайла, держа руки на поясном ремне.  


Подросток нахмурился и с неприязнью посмотрел на мужчину.  
– Да, Фрэнсис, это новичок, – кивнул Горацио.  
– Ты придумал уже ему работу?  
– Да, для которой не потребуется много ума, скорее сила и выносливость. Кстати, вот мой помощник.  
Кайл взглянул на подошедшего к ним парня и сразу узнал его. Этот коп когда–то допрашивал его. На этот раз у него в руках не было наручников, а просто ведро воды и швабра.  
– Это твой рабочий инструмент, – объяснил лейтенант Кейн и кивнул новоприбывшему: – Спасибо, Эрик.  
– Привет, Кайл, – кивнул криминалист. – Приходилось когда–нибудь мыть машины?  
Кайл неопределенно кивнул и с иронией посмотрел на лейтенанта:  
– Не могли придумать чего–нибудь пооригинальнее?  
– Начнешь с хаммера, на котором мы приехали, – проговорил Кейн.  
– Он не грязный, – возразил Кайл.  
– Но и не чистый. За работу, новичок, без пререканий.  
– Или что? Отправишь меня назад в тюрьму? – зло спросил Кайл, переводя взгляд на детектива и криминалиста.  
Френк делал вид, что его здесь нет, а Эрик усмехался. Подросток с сарказмом поинтересовался:  
– Что здесь смешного? Хочешь помочь?  
– У меня есть своя работа, – ответил Эрик. – Жедаю удачи с нашими монстрами.  
– Монстрами? – переспросил Кайл.  
– Да, в гараже еще около пяти таких же чудовищ, – криминалист кивнул нахаммер. – Это те, что пока не на выездах.  
Кайл поднял тяжелый взгляд на лейтенанта. Тот внимательно наблюдал за ним и ждал его реакции. В его глазах читалась жалось и для подростка это было еще хуже, чем насмешка. Кайлу вдруг захотелось причинить боль 

этому человеку.  
– Ты что–то хочешь сказать? – спросил лейтенант Кейн.  
– Не думайте, что выиграли, лейтенант, – проговорил Кайл, беря в руки швабру и ведро. – Думаете, перевоспитаете меня, принуждая работать? У вас ничего не выйдет, пока я этого не захочу.  
– Я не играю в игры, Кайл, – тихо проговорил Горацио, – но поверь, ты изменишься.  
– Неужели? – с иронией усмехнулся подросток.  
– Ты уже изменяешься, – продолжил взрослый, – просто пока этого не осознаешь или отказываешься принять.  
– А вы все обо мне знаете? – вспылил Кайл. – Решили поиграть в великого психолога? Чего я еще не знаю о себе?  
Френк и Эрик что–о пробормотали, хотели было уйти, Но Горацио задержал их взмахом руки.  
– Хорошо, – медленно проговорил он. – Я скажу, но врядли тебе понравятся мои слова, Кайл Хармон.  
– Я слушаю, – с вызовом ответил подросток.  
– Ты маленький испуганный мальчик, притворяющийся сильным мужчиной. Ты отталкиваешь от себя людей, потому что не умеешь принимать помощь и доброту. Тебя никто никогда не любил, поэтому ты такой злой. Ты сам не умеешь ни любить, ни прощать, а главное, ты не хочешь этому научиться.  
Кайл уже пожалел, что затеял этот разговор. Слова лейтенанта выжигали ему дыру в сердце. Все это было правдой, правдой, которая причиняла ему боль.  
– Ты сам этого хотел, – так же тихо закончил Горацио, видя, что мальчишка еле сдерживает слезы. Ему самому эти слова дались с трудом, но он продаолжил: – Понравилсоь?  
Кайл не ответил, засунул швабру в ведро, отошел к машине и принялся мыть бампер.  
– Это было слишком, Эйч, – услышал он у себя за спиной голос Эрика Делко. – Жестоко.  


– Он хотел услышать правду, Эрик, – ответил лейтенант. – Всю, как есть.  
– По–моему, он стал ненавидеть тебя еще больше.  
– Я и не просил, чтобы он меня любил.  
– Это же ребенок, Горацио, – не отступил Эрик. – Ты бы мог быть с ним помягче.  
Кай напряженно дожидался ответа, стараясь не подавать вид, что все слышит.  
– Я не собираюсь его жалеть. Для меня все преступники одинаковы, Эрик. – Горацио перевел дыхание и посмотрел на работающего парнишку. – Ему можно только посочувствовать. Если он хочет, чтобы к нему относились, как к человеку, пусть сначала научится уважать себя.  
Кайл сжал зубы и с удвоенной енергией принялся драить машину. Он слышал, как ушли Кейн и Трипп, но рядом все еще оставался этот надоедливый криминалист.  
– Ты ведь не такой, каким видит тебя Горацио, верно? – услышал Кайл позади себя его голос. – Я в это не верю.  
– Он верит, – зло обронил Кайл.  
– А ты сам?  
– Тебе это нужно знать?  
– Можешь не отвечать, – отступил назад Эрик. – Но Горацио прав, ты меняешься.  
– С чего ты взял? – хмуро спросил подросток.  
– Тебе не безразлично, что о тебе думают или говорят. Удачного дня, Кайл. Чистую воду найдешь в гараже, я предупредил о тебе дежурного. Вот тебе пропуск.  
Криминалист ушел, а Кайл какое–то время растерянно смотрел ему вслед. Отжав грязную воду из губки, подросток уселся на бровку рядом с машиной и задумчиво уставился на свои руки.

**4****. **

Кайлу действительно за весь день так и не удалось присесть ни разу. Под вечер он уже не с такой охотой шел за водой, а плелся еле волоча ноги. С непривычки у него болели руки и спина, но он не собирался жаловаться, зная, что если рядом нет лейтенанта, то за ним приглядывает кто–то другой.  
Вымыв очередную машину, подросток облокотился о капот и некоторое время стоял, рассматривая входящих и выходящих из полицейского управления. Он хотел было уже идти снова менять воду, как его окликнули.  
Кайл недоуменно посмотрел на подошедшего парня в курьерской форме.  
– Ты здесь работаешь? – услышал он.  
Кайл неопределенно кивнул:  
– Что–то вроде того.  
– Слушай, будь другом, выручи.  
– Я не совсем…., – начал было Кайл, но его поспешили прервать:  
– Пустяковое дело. Я спешу, а этот пакет надо отдать по назначению. – Курьер полез в сумку и вытащил увесистый пакет. – Медэксперту…. Поможешь? Не успеваю.  
Кайл нерешительно кивнул, еще не до конца уверившись, правильно ли он делает, как пакет был уже у него в руках, а незнакомец уезжал на мопеде.  
– А расписаться? – запоздало спросил он и некоторое время смотрел парню вслед. Бросив взгляд на пакет, Кайл задумался, а не передать ли его кому–нибудь из полицейских? Ему проблемы не нужны. А потом решил, что он уже не маленький и просьба вполне пустяковая. Какой–то там пакет.  
Вздохнув, подросток оставил ведро у вымытой машины и направился к входу в участок. Его никто не остановил, когда он проходил мимо дежурившего полицейского. Видимо Кайл зря беспокоился из–за этой посылки.  
«Алекс Вудс», – прочел Кайл имя на конверте и некоторое время вертел его в руках, пытаясь угадать, что внутри. В одном из коридоров он встретил девушку в белом халате и поинтересовался где можно найти медэксперта.  


– У нас их много, – отозвалась девушка. – Тебе какого?  
– Алекс Вудс, – уверенно ответил Кайл.  
– Тебе надо спуститься в лабораторию. Иди прямо, пока не увидишь лифт.  
Кайл вежливо поблагодарил и пошел в указанном направлении. Он старался поменьше обращать внимание, что твориться вокруг. Полицейский участок навевал на него печальные воспоминания, которые предпочел бы как можно соре забыть.  
Спустившись на лифте вниз, Кайл как будто попал в совершенно другой мир, настолько был разителен контраст с тем, что творилось наверху. Помещения освещались лампами дневного света, под потолками еле слышно работали кондиционеры, стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим попискиванием приборов. Здесь работали ученые, и видя столько людей в белых халатах, Кайл с уверенностью мог сказать, что это место похоже на больницу.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – Кайл вздрогнул и обернулся. Перед ним стоял молодой парень в синем халате, в латексных перчатках на руках. – Тебе сюда нельзя. Пропуск есть?  
– Мне…., –Кайл почувствовал себе неуютно. – Посылка медэксперту. Алекс Вудс.  
– Они что теперь в курьерскую службу детей берут? – пробурчал техник. – Иди прямо по коридору, увидишь дверь с табличкой. Тебе туда.  
Парень ушел, а Кайл некоторое время смотрел ему вслед. Можно так сказать, что он отделался легким испугом. Пропуск в лабораторию он ведь так и не показал.  
Дверь с табличкой он нашел достаточно быстро, к тому же она не запиралась. Видимо, стучаться здесь было не принято и подросток просто зашел внутрь, окликнув хозяина по имени.  
Только переступив порог помещения, и увидев тело на толе, наполовину накрытое простыней, Кайл понял, куда попал. Странно, почему он сразу не связал слово «медэксперт» с моргом? Тяжело сглотнув, подросток сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вглубь «кабинета» и замер над телом, не сводя 

с него глаз. Повторный оклик снова застал его врасплох:  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – как сквозь вату в ушах услышал Кайл. – Эй?  
Кайл растерянно посмотрел на чернокожую женщину и машинально ответил:  
– Я ищу Алекс Вудс. Ей передали пакет.  
– Откуда? – последовал вопрос.  
Кайл растерянно пожал плечами:  
– Курьер попросил меня отдать вам.  
– Курьер? – переспросила женщина. – А ты тогда кто?  
– Я здесь работаю, – оторопело проговорил Кайл. – На стоянке.  
– И должен сейчас быть там, – послышался сзади знакомый голос.  
Кайл обернулся и увидел лейтенанта Кейна, стоящего у двери.  
– Вот как? – Алекс перевела любопытный взгляд с Кайла на Горацио. – Вы знакомы?  
– Кайл Хармон, – проговорил лейтенант. – Условно освобожден. Отбывает у нас административное наказание.  
Кайл уставился в пол. Он старался избегать прямых взглядов стоящей около него женщины, чувствуя себя неловко.  
– Ладно, давай пакет, – протянула руку Алекс. – В следующий раз спрашивай, откуда и кто дает, хорошо?  
Кайл смутился, так как не ожидал подобного отношения. Когда произносилось слово «заключенный», сразу же менялась атмосфера в поведении людей. Но не здесь.  
– Это для Алекс Вудс, – невнятно проговорил Кайл. – Для медэксперта.  
– Ты ее уже нашел, – подсказал лейтенант, сложив руки на груди.  
Кайл отдал пакет и сделал неуверенный шаг к дверям.  
– Тебя ждет работа, – напомнил ему Кейн.  
Подросток быстро проскользнул мимо, на ходу обернулся, кивнул медэксерту и поспешил к лифту. Он не хотел слышать, что дальше скажет о нем лейтенант. А ведь скажет обязательно, Кайл был уверен. Женщина обязательно задаст вопрос: «за что его посадили» или что–то в этом духе.  


У выхода его уже ждал хаммер лейтенанта, весь заляпанный грязью, словно на нем нарочно катались по болотам, чтобы ему было больше работы. Тяжело вздохнув, Кайл швырнул губку в ведро и пошел за водой.

Горацио некоторое время стоял у дверей, ожидая вопросов, но их не последовало.  
– Что–то важное? – кивнул он на пакет и дождался, пока Алекс его вскроет.  
Некоторое время стояла немая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шуршанием доставаемых бумаг, а потом, видя, как меняется лицо женщины, лейтенант встревожился:  
– Что случилось?  
Алекс молча протянула ему фотографии и Горацио понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы понять, что на них изображено. Связанная голая женщина, лежащая на полу с кляпом во рту, с глубокими порезами на лице и теле. Лейтенант перевернул фотографию и уставился надпись.  
– Здесь адрес, – мрачно проговорил он.  
– Думаешь, она мертвая? – спросила Алекс. – Зачем прислали это именно мне, Горацио?  
– Не знаю, что это за игра, – ответил тот, – но она мне не нравится. И я узнаю, кто за этим стоит. – Горацио набрал номер Триппа и отдал распоряжения. – Конверт отнесу Максин, пусть проверит на отпечатки. Уже около четырех человек касались его. Ты, я, Кайл и тот, кто ему его отдал. Первый день работы, а парень уже ввязался в неприятности. Хотя, нет, неприятности сами его находят. Ему придется сюда снова вернуться. Поможет составить фоторобот курьера…. Надо было приставить к нему офицера.  
– А ты этого не сделал? – удивилась Алекс.  
– Нет, – покачал головой лейтенант. – Хотя он, наверное, думал иначе. Это была проверка.  
– На доверие? Кажется, он ее прошел. Он все еще здесь.  


– Посмотрим, Алекс, – неопределенно ответил Горацио. – Как надзиратель, я бы пока повременил с выводами.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты взял этого мальчика под опеку? – переспросила Алекс.  
– Да, – подтвердил Горацио. – Только живет он пока в другой семье. Мне тяжело пока найти с ним контакт. Он трудный подросток.  
– А его родители? – поинтересовалась женщина.  
– Фактически, он сирота.  
– Но….  
– Но на самом деле это не так, – ответил Горацио и отвел взгляд.  
– За что его посадили в тюрьму? Что такого сделал этот мальчик?  
– Ошибку, – ответил лейтенант. – За которую мы теперь расплачиваемся оба.  
– Как надзиратель и его подопечный?  
– Нет, – ответил Горацио, одевая очки, – как отец и сын.

**5****.**

Кайл уже почти домыл машину, когда его работу прервало появление нового действующего лица. Подростку уже надоели соглядатаи, поэтому он встретил подошедшего парня не совсем дружелюбно.  
– Чего тебе? – сердито пробурчал Кайл. – Хочешь помочь?  
– Не совсем, – ответили ему. – Твоя работа на сегодня закончена.  
– Да ну? А почему он сам не пришел мне это сказать?  
– Кто «он»?  
– Мой надзиратель.  
– У лейтенанта Кейна есть дела поважнее, чем присмотр за каким–то мальчишкой. Меня зовут Вульф. Ты идешь со мной.  
– Вот уж нет, – Кайл бросил губку в ведро и сложил руки на груди. – У меня только один босс. Пусть сам придет.  
– У меня тоже один босс, Кайл, и я выполняю его приказ.  
Подросток тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел себе под ноги, потом на 

полицейского. Сострил:  
– Что я должен сделать? Вымыть туалет?  
Вульф нахмурил брови, не совсем поняв смысл иронии.  
– Думаешь, это смешно? – замешкавшись, спросил он. – Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
– Помощь в чем? – переспросил Кайл.  
– Составить фоторобот человека, который передал тебе пакет для Алекс Вудс.  
– Но пять минут назад…., – подросток запнулся, понимая, что все это происходит неспроста. – Что–то произошло? Что?  
Вульф отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Тебе это не нужно знать. Это наша работа.  
– А моя – молчать и мыть машины…., – пробурчал Кайл. – Ясно.  
– Пойдем, умник, со мной, – поманил его пальцем Вульф. – Обещаю, молчать тебе сегодня точно не придется.

Горацио вернулся в свой кабинет, и пока ожидал сообщений от Фрэнка Триппа, позвонил Элине, сказал, что Кайл сегодня задержится допоздна и будет лучше, если она его сама заберет часа через три.  
– Что–то случилось? – встревожилась женщина.  
– Сегодня я буду ночевать здесь, – пояснил Горацио.  
– Как он, справляется?  
– Кайл? Да, когда он занят делом, его легче контролировать.  
– Вам нужно привыкнуть друг к другу. Чаще бывать вместе, посоветовала Элина.  
– Ему нелегко будет привыкнуть к мысли, что его отец полицейский, – вздохнул Горацио. – А я не готов это ему сказать. У меня есть сын. Малолетний преступник. Он стал на сторону тех, против кого я всю жизнь боролся, убегал, чтобы не стать таким же.  


– Ты не можешь исправить прошлое, Горацио.  
– Все могло бы быть иначе, если бы я был рядом. Если бы я знал….  
– Теперь–то ты знаешь, – проговорила Элина. – Воспользуйся этим шансом. И дай шанс Кайлу. Обрести семью.  
– Семья, – с сарказмом проговорил Горацио. – Хорошая семейка. Я до сих пор расплачиваюсь за чужие грехи. Белая ворона в черной стае.  
– А нас с Реем младшим семьей ты не считаешь? – сердито поинтересовалась женщина. – Ты всегда был рядом с нами в тяжелые минуты, Горацио. Думаешь, мы тебя теперь бросим? Мы попытаемся сделать все, чтобы Кайл поверил в тебя так же, как мы. Чтобы он в себя поверил.  
Горацио хотел что–то ответить, но не успел ответить, прозвучал зумм на его пейджере.  
– Мне пора, – нерешительно проговорил он, зная, что разговор еще не закончен.  
– Подумай над тем, что я сказала, – напомнила ему Элина. – И, не беспокойся, я заберу Кайла. Мы же одна семья.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Горацио и положил рубку.  
Через две минуты он выбежал из полицейского управления, буквально вломился в хаммер и, врубив сирену, помчался на МП.

**6****.**

Кайл снова находился в столь знакомом кабинете, воспоминания о котором еще не успели выветриться из его памяти. Здесь его первый раз допрашивали, отсюда увезли в тюрьму. Тяжело вздохнув, он десятый раз повторил полицейскому описание типа, который передал ему тот злополучный пакет. А потом ему вручили альбом с «картинками», надеясь, что подобный кадр мог засветиться в полиции раньше и в базе есть его «автобиография».  
Пару раз мимо кабинета пробегали полицейские, и подросток каждый раз 

вздрагивал, словно они шли за ним. Разве он что–то натворил? Кайл знал, что нет, но все равно в душе стоял неприятный осадок, сдобренный воспоминанием той погони, в которой он участвовал, в которой он был загнанным. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему полицейские не открыли по нему огонь. Почему он вышел из той передряги без единой царапины. Хотя нет, у него остался шрам. На сердце. Потому что он не хотел причинить боль человеку. Он сам был напуган до смерти и действовал по инерции. Теперь он за это расплачивается и до сих пор чувствует вину за содеянное.  
Перевернув очередную страницу альбома, Кайл хотел было уже отложить его в сторону, как вдруг узнал курьера на одной из фотографий. Он чуть не выронил альбом, так взволновался. Резко вскинув голову, подросток посмотрел сквозь стекло в коридор, ища глазами того криминалиста, что его сюда привел. Наверное, он вернулся в свой подвал.  
Кайл встал со стула и, прихватив альбом, вышел в коридор. На него никто не обращал внимания, поэтому он беспрепятственно прошел к лифтам и второй раз за день спустился в лабораторию криминалистики. Запрет лейтенанта мерк с тем открытием, которое он сделал. Он нашел человека, который оказался под подозрением у полиции.  
– Я ищу мистера Вульфа, – обратился Кайл к молодой женщине в халате, с которой чуть не столкнулся на выходе из лифта.  
– Мистера кого? – насмешливо переспросила она. – А, Райана? Он где–то здесь.  
Кайл сжал в руках альбом и осмелился на второй вопрос:  
– Это срочно. Я нашел человека, которого искали. – Подросток протянул альбом. – Он здесь есть.  
– Постой, – неожиданно задумчиво произнесла женщина. – Ты Кайл, верно?  
– Меня здесь все знают? – пробурчал парнишка.  
– Меня зовут Келли Дюкейн, я работаю в команде Горацио Кейна. Если ты что–то нашел, можешь сказать мне.  
Кайл показал фотографию:  


– Этот человек передал мне пакет для Алекс Вудс.  
– Горацио уже выехал на место преступления.  
– Что–то произошло? – снова поинтересовался Кайл, надеясь, что на этот раз получит ответ.  
Келли нахмурилась и попыталась уклониться от вопроса:  
– Ты не должен знать, что там было, Кайл. Это не для детей.  
– Я не ребенок, – пытался возразить подросток. – Я хочу помочь. Честно. Ведь это я принес ту посылку.  
– Она бы все равно дошла до адресата, – заявила Келли. – Не ты, так кто–то другой принес бы ее.  
– Что вы теперь будете делать? – спросил Кайл, уже мало надеясь на ответ. – Что делать мне?  
– Тебе не мешало бы отправится домой, но Элина приедет где–то часа через полтора.  
– Вы знаете миссис Салас? – удивился подросток.  
– Конечно, она же работала здесь. Детективом.  
Кайл удивленно посмотрел собеседнице в глаза. Он знал, что его опекунша частный детектив, но он и не подозревал, что она имела большой опыт в полицейских расследованиях.  
– Удивлен? – шутливо поинтересовалась Келли.  
– Да, – признался Кайл. – Она такая…. Никогда бы не подумал, что она коп. А чем занимается частный детектив?  
– Розыском людей, выслеживанием. На такой работе меньше риска. И свободного времени больше. Ты спросил, что мы будем делать? Пойдем, прогоним это фото по нашей базе данных и посмотрим, кто этот тип.  
– Пойдем? – переспросил Кайл. – Мы? Я не имею права здесь находиться. Если лейтенант Кейн меня здесь снова увидит…. Я лучше пойду наверх и подожду миссис Салас там.  
– Ну, уж нет, – неожиданно возразила криминалистка. – Ты мне еще можешь понадобиться. Пойдешь со мной и не возражай. Лейтенанта Кейна я возьму 

на себя, окей?  
Кайл, чувствовал себя немного неловко. За него снова вступается женщина, а он снова принимает это как должное. Наверное, потому, что ему не хватает женской ласки, иначе, почему ему так спокойно на душе, когда рядом особа женского пола? С женщинами легче. Они всегда сначала умают, а потом говорят. Тяжело вздохнув, Кайл снова уступил женскому напору и покорно пошел вслед за криминалисткой.

**7****. **

Горацио поспешно приехал на МП. За последние десять минут превратилось в настоящее поле боя. Первую же патрульную машину, приехавшую по адресу, указанном на фотографии, обстреляли из автомата Калашникова. Стрелок был не один, а несколько и они до сих пор оставались в доме предполагаемой жертвы, забаррикадировавшись внутри. Горацио, пригибаясь как можно ниже, подбежал к Фрэнку Триппу, который сидел за своей машиной, прямо на асфальте, среди осколков разбитого стекла с пистолетом в руках. Вокруг него валялись пустые обоймы и сотни гильз.  
– Потери есть? – сухо поинтересовался Горацио, опускаясь на одно колено рядом с детективом.  
– Один убит, двое ранены, – отдышавшись, доложил Фрэнк. – Состояние одного до сих пор неизвестно. Офицер Томсон лежит возле дома, он первый приехал на МП. Мы не можем туда добраться, там слепая зона. Пули летают, как осы.  
– Группа спецназа уже на подходе, – сообщил лейтенант. – Они выдвигали какие–то требования?  
– Нет. Сидят в доме, периодически обстреливают улицу. Мы эвакуировали соседей и окружили дом. Что творится, Горацио? Ты сказал: возможна жертва преступления.  
– Нам прислали фото жертвы с адресом, – пояснил лейтенант. – Это должна 

была быть проверка достоверности факта. Я не знал, что может случиться такое.  
– Кто–то объявил нам войну? – задумался Фрэнк. – Тогда они выбрали не того соперника. Бросать вызов полиции – глупость.  
– Или дерзость, – добавил Горацио, глядя на подъезжающий фургон со спецназом. – А вот наша огневая сила. Посмотрим, кто спрятался в том доме.  
Сказав эти слова, Горацио пошел навстречу командиру группы.  
– Совсем обнаглели? – с иронией спросил тот. – Сейчас мы им покажем. В доме есть заложники?  
– Мы не знаем, – ответил Горацио, принимая решение: – Они не выдвигают требований. Начинайте штурм. Огонь на поражение не открывать.  
Лейтенант задумчиво посмотрел на дом, в котором прятались вооруженные преступники, гадая, есть ли там кто–то из гражданских? Живы ли они, или то фото чья–то глупая шутка?  
Звонок телефона дал ему ответ: кто–то хотел что–то прояснить.  
– Кейн, – проговорил он, отходя от группы людей, готовящихся к штурму.  
– Это Келли, – услышал он. – Кайл опознал типа, вручившего ему пакет.  
– И?  
– Это известный киллер, Джеймс До. Разыскивается ФБР и Интерполом. У него хватило наглости прийти прямо под полицейский участок и засветить свою внешность. Что происходит, Горацио?  
– Пока не знаю, возможно, ответ мы найдем в доме. Спецназ пошел на штурм. Давай сюда всех свободных от работы криминалистов.  
– А я?  
– Приедешь позже, – жестко проговорил Горацио. – Не отходи от Кайла ни на шаг, пока за ним не приедут, дай в сопровождение патрульную машину. И… организуй для дома семьи Салас наружное наблюдение. Незаметно. Я не хочу волновать их лишний раз.  
– А Кайл? Что сказать ему? Он задает вопросы. Как насчет завтрашнего дня? Он ведь здесь отбывает наказание и…..  


– Мы найдем ему занятие в лаборатории, – помедлив, ответил лейтенант. – Так будет безопаснее для всех. Все, отбой.  
Горацио опустил телефон в карман и, вытащив пистолет, пристроился за машиной возле Фрэнка.  
После запуска дымовой гранаты, полицейский спецназ предпринял атаку на дом. На всю акцию ушло ровно две минуты. Выстрелов из дома не последовало, так же как борьбы в самом доме при штурме. Капитан спецназа вышел через парадный вход, появившись и клубов дыма как призрак. Сняв маску, откашлялся и доложил:  
– Сопротивления не было.  
– В каком смысле? – переспросил Горацио. – Сбежали?  
– Нет, они оба там. Готовые.  
Горацио и Фрэнк недоуменно переглянулись.  
– У этих ребят по пуле в затылке, – пояснил капитан. – Действовал профессионал. Это была казнь, смысла которой я не понимаю.  
– Я пока тоже, – ответил Горацио, – но скоро узнаю. В доме еще кто–то есть?  
– Мы обыскали все комнаты, чердак и подвал. Никого.  
– Никакого тела? Женщины там не было?  
– Нет, – оторопело проворил капитан.  
– Значит, мы не все обыскали, – Горацио кивнул Фрэнку и тот понял приказ без слов, сразу же окликнул полицейских и все они направились к дому. Около офицера Томпсона возилась бригада скорой помощи. Он был еще жив.  
– Наша работа закончена, – капитан спецназа как бы извинялся, что ему пора уходить. – Теперь очередь вашей. Удачи, лейтенант.  
Горацио молча кивнул и направился к дому. У крыльца ему пришлось остановиться, так как к МП подъехал еще один фургон, уже с другой эмблемой на борту.  
– Что здесь понадобилось ФБР? – поинтересовался лейтенант, приветствуя незваных гостей.  
– Ваше место преступление, – ответил один из агентов. – Майкл Дуган, я 

здесь главный.  
– Ваше место преступления? – Горацио положил руки на пояс и перекрыл вход в дом. – Убит офицер полиции и…. это дело уже ведет полицейское управление Майами Дэйд.  
– Очень жаль ваших людей, – проговорил Дуган, сохраняя непроницательное выражение лица. – Но у нас выше полномочия.  
– Какой у вас интерес? Ищете краденое оружие? – Горацио задумчиво посмотрел на фургон. – Вы быстро приехали, значит как–то узнали, что здесь происходит. Что?  
– Это секретная информация, которая не подлежит оглашению, – замешкавшись, ответил Дуган.  
– Но вы же о ней говорите, значит, она уже не такая и секретная, – проговорил Горацио, взвешивая каждое слово. – Скорее, была секретной. Раз вы здесь. Кто живет в этом доме?  
– Это не ваше дело, – жестко проговорил Дуган.  
– Мое, – так же в тон ответил ему Горацио. – У вас только предположения, что здесь происходит, а у меня есть факты. В доме два стрелка, открывших огонь по патрульной машине. Два трупа, которых казнили выстрелами в затылок. Есть посылка, адресованная нашей криминалистической лаборатории. Есть подозрение, что мы найдем еще одно тело гражданского. Есть возможный подозреваемый, имя которого числится в рейтинге международного розыска. Вы будет мне указывать, что делать? Это МП мое, господа. Меня зовут лейтенант Горацио Кейн. Я здесь главный.

**8****.**

Келли Дюкейн дописала отчет и посмотрела по сторонам в поисках Кайла. Что–то он притих и его давно не слышно. Увидев парнишку за соседним столом, мирно спящего, молодая женщина улыбнулась. Видимо паренек сегодня устал и Горацио был с ним слишком категоричен.  


Тихо звякнула дверь лифта и Келли поспешила встретить гостью.  
– Заждались? – поинтересовалась Элина Салас.  
Келли приветливо отозвалась:  
– Кайл даже уснул.  
Элина усмехнулась:  
– Видимо Горацио выполнил обещание. Он работал до седьмого пота. А где все? Наверху суматоха, а здесь слишком тихо. Возле лифта дежурит полицейский, требует повышенный уровень допуска. Что происходит?  
– Даже не знаю с чего начать, – начала объяснять Келли, разводя руками. – Сначала на адрес морга пришла посылка с фотографией возможной жертвы, потом был выезд на МП, перестрелка, осада дома, убийство. А еще ФБР пожаловало. Хотели у нас перехватить дело, но Горацио не позволил. Мы потеряли двух полицейских и третий при смерти в госпитале. Три семьи остались сиротами. Пусть только попробуют его забрать.  
– Будет совместное расследование, – проговорила Элина, взглянув сквозь стекло на спящего подростка. – А ты почему здесь? Насколько я помню, там, где летали пули, на МП всегда должен присутствовать баллистик. Как это понимать?  
– Выполняю просьбу друга, – усмехнулась Келли. – Ты приехала, я уезжаю.  
– Постой, Горацио попросил тебя присмотреть за Кайлом? – догадалась Элина. – К чему такая предосторожность?  
– Ну, наверное, он беспокоится, – предположила Келли, опуская события дня.  
– Как же, беспокоится, – послышался сердитый голос и обе женщины обернулись. Кайл уже проснулся и стоял рядом.  
– Доброе утро, – пошутила Келли.  
– Смена караула? – пробурчал подросток. – Ваш лейтенант беспокоится обо всех, кроме меня. Он просто хочет контролировать каждый мой шаг. Я же для него обычный преступник.  
– Это он так сказал? – переспросила Элина, бросив удивленный взгляд на 

Келли.  
Кайл нахмурился, пожалев, что начал об этом говорить.  
– Что он еще сказал? – последовал следующий вопрос.  
– Я не скажу, – покачал головой подросток.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что эти слова причиняют мне боль, – признался Кайл. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы их тоже слышали. Я не такой. Он ничего обо мне не знает.  
Кайл собрался уйти, но Элина его успела перехватить за рукав.  
– Тебе не нужно убегать, Кайл, – ровным тоном сказала женщина. – Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Понравится кому–то очень просто, а вот заслужить доверие – намного труднее. Давай попробуем вместе это сделать. Начнем доверять друг другу, хорошо?  
Кайл тяжело перевел дыхание, взглянул на притихшую Келли, потом посмотрел миссис Салас в глаза:  
– Хорошо, мэм. Я…. Я хотел попросить у вас об одной услуге.  
– Слушаю, – отозвалась Элина.  
– Я хочу нанять вас, – решился Кайл.  
– Нанять? – женщина недоуменно переглянулась с Келли.  
– На работу, – продолжил подросток. – Правда платить мне вам нечем.  
– Разве что хорошим поведением, – подсказала криминалистка.  
– На работу? – переспросила Элина.  
– Да, – кивнул Кайл. – Я хочу чтобы вы нашли моего отца. Я знаю, что то имя, указанное в моем досье вряд ли настоящее. Он призрак, его нет ни в одной базе данных США. И все же я хочу попытаться. Рэй сказал, что вы работаете частным детективом. Поможете мне найти правду?  
Кайл серьезно смотрел на миссис Салас, а та растерянно куда–то себе под ноги, не зная, что ответить. Горацио держит сына на расстоянии, даже не подозревая, насколько близко Кайл подошел к его тайне. К их тайне. Слово «правда» оказалась тяжелым не только на вкус, но и на вес.  
– Я попробую, – запнувшись, ответила Элина. – Сделаю все, что смогу. 

Обещаю.  
– Спасибо, – удовлетворенно кивнул Кайл и неожиданно добавил: – Слово полицейского?  
Элина посмотрела на Келли, та понимающе улыбнулась.  
– Слово полицейского, – подтвердила она. – Но тебе придется заплатить за это.  
– Чем? – оторопело спросил Кайл, недоуменно глядя на женщину.  
– Хорошим поведением.

**9****.**

– Мы ее не нашли, Эйч, – Фрэнк Трипп подошел к лейтенанту и устало облокотился о дверной косяк. – А, может, трупа вообще не было?  
– И Джеймс До нам тоже приснился? – покачал головой Горацио. – И перестрелка, и убийства…. Погибли двое наших ребят. Нет, Фрэнк, это не сон. Ты опросил соседей? Что они сказали?  
– Эмили Добсон работает терапевтом в больнице скорой помощи. Двое детей: десятилетние близнецы Патрик и Шон. Учатся в частной школе закрытого типа, живут тоже там.  
– А мистер Добсон? – уточнил Горацио.  
– Его и не было. Миссис Добсон переехала сюда пять лет назад из Чикаго. Сама с детьми.  
– Узнай, была ли она сегодня на работе. И еще, если соседи рассказали все о семействе Добсон, об этом может знать кто–то еще. Например, преступник.  
– У нас еще нет жертвы, Горацио, – привел довод Фрэнк. – Что здесь делали федералы?  
– Эта семья находилась под их наблюдением. Сработала сигнализация несанкционированного вторжения, вот они и приехали.  
– Федеральная защита? – уточнил детектив.  
– Да, – подтвердил Горрацио. – Подробности пока умалчиваются.  


– Как всегда, – пробурчал Фрэнк, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. – Я пошел.  
Горацио кивнул и посмотрел на дорогу. К МП подъехал еще один хаммер. Через минут рядом с ним стояла Келли Дюкейн.  
– Что у нас? – поинтересовалась молодая женщина, бегло оглядывая близлежащую территорию.  
– МП – наше. Здесь потопталось много народу, большинство следов уничтожены, но для тебя всегда есть работа. Стреляли и внутри и снаружи. Помощники нужны?  
– Я уже вызвала несколько баллистиков с ночной смены. Спасибо. Тело так и не нашли?  
– Нет пока, – нахмурился лейтенант. – Кайла забрали?  
– Да, – кивнула Келли.  
– Ты предупредила патрульных?  
– Все в порядке, Горацио. Они знают свою работу. Знаешь, а Элина и Кайл, кажется, подружились. Тебя это не смущает?  
– Дети ее любят, – пожал печами тот. – Она умеет очаровывать.  
– Ты тоже, – заметила Келли, проходя мимо Горацио внутрь дома.  
Лейтенант с легкой усмешкой проводил ее взглядом, некоторое время стоял на месте, осмысливая ситуацию. Он не мог думать о домашних, когда на работе не все гладко. Где еще мог убийца спрятать тело жертвы? Почему этот киллер прислал фото? Ведь наверняка он знал о преступлении, дал подсказку. Верная ли она?  
Горацио взял из машины мощный фонарь и пошел в обход дома, пристально рассматривая следы на траве. Задний двор дома выходил на проезжую часть другой улицы. Лейтенант вышел на пустынную трассу и пошел вдоль разделительной полосы, сам еще не зная толком, что ищет. Пока не наткнулся на свежий тормозной след. Кто–то уехал отсюда совсем недавно и явно спешил.  
Горацио прошелся вдоль следа, который вскоре обрывался, у глубокой канавы, заросшей камышом и вербой. Лейтенант не поленился спуститься 

вниз, на ходу вытаскивая пистолет. Фургон он нашел целым невредимым, чего не скажешь о его водителе. Его убили так же, как тех двоих стрелков в доме. Выстрел в затылок.  
Горацио вытащил ключи из замка зажигания, обошел фургон и остановился у задних дверей. Он уже был готов встретить то, что его ждет. К такому никогда не можешь привыкнуть, разве что станешь камнем. Осторожно открыв одну из створок, Горацио долгое время стоял молча, а потом с пояса рацию:  
– Фрэнк?  
– Ты где пропал? – тревожно спросил тот и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – Эмили Добсон взяла недельный отпуск два дня назад. – Объявлять ее в розыск? А может у нас паранойя, и она просто куда–то уехала?  
– Нет, Фрэнк, у нас не паранойя. Я нашел ее. Она действительно уехала, но недалеко.

**10****. **

– Можно войти?  
Горацио Кейн буквально минуту назад зашедший в свой дом, не был готов принять неожиданного гостя.  
– Элина? – удивился он, отступая в сторону. – Привет, ты так рано.  
– А ты, похоже, и не ложился? – последовал риторический вопрос. – И тебе доброе утро, Горацио.  
– Ты одна? – осторожно спросил мужчина.  
– А ты видишь кого–то еще? Ребята еще спят. Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой.  
– О чем? – недоуменно спросил Горацио.  
– О Кайле, – последовал ответ. – И о тебе.  
– С ним проблемы?  
– Нет, но проблема есть.  


– Какая же?  
– Ты, – услышал Горацио и недоуменно уставился на Элину, не совсем понимая, что она имеет в виду. Женщина продолжила официальным тоном: – Ты ведешь себя с ним некорректно. Кайл тебе не чужой. Давно пора привыкнуть к этой мысли и относиться к нему более лояльнее. Да, он оступился, но пытается исправить эту ошибку. Без твоей помощи, он этого не сделает. Он подросток и не ставь его в один ряд с подонками и убийцами.  
– Кто тебе рассказал? – тихо спросил Горацио. – Трипп или Дэлко?  
– Ты сказал это при посторонних? – повысила голос женщина. – Отлично, это ты называешь путем к примирению?  
– Я жалею об этом, – еще тише ответил Горацио, не смея поднять глаз. – Всегда буду жалеть. Все происходит слишком быстро, вероятно, я не готов к….  
– Ты ведешь слишком замкнутый образ жизни, – неожиданно услышал он. – До тебя невозможно достучаться. Все время заперто. Ты или не слышишь или не хочешь слышать криков помощи.  
– Я слышу, – пытался возразить Горацио.  
– Ты…. – женщина провела ладонью по лбу. – Я знаю, тебе тяжело открыть сердце людям, но дай шанс хотя бы этому мальчику. Чего ты боишься? Почему ты отталкиваешь от себя тех, кто тебя любит?  
– Наверное, потому, что я боюсь их потерять, – глухо проговорил Горацио. – Все, кого я любил, умирают. У меня опасная профессия, много врагов. Быть сыном Джона Уолдена намного безопаснее, чем сыном Горацио Кейна.  
– А твой сын думает иначе, – неожиданно ответила Элина.  
Горацио резко вскинул голову, недоверчиво глядя на женщину.  
– Он хочет, чтобы я нашла его отца, продолжила она.  
– И ты согласилась? – тревожно спросил Горацио, почувствовав, как сердце бешено начинает стучать в груди.  
– Да, – спокойно ответила Элина. – Я согласилась.  
– Я знаю, что обман не лучшее средство…..  


– Я не собираюсь ему врать, – перебила его женщина. – Я даю тебе время, Горацио. Если не ты, я ему расскажу правду, о которой он хочет знать.  
– Это удар ниже пояса, – пробормотал Горацио.  
– А я туда и целилась, – ответила Элина. – Расскажи ему правду и, поверь, вам обоим станет легче.  
– Не думаю, что Кайл обрадуется.  
– Мы это не знаем.  
– Он упрям.  
– Ты тоже. Я даю тебе неделю.  
Элина направилась к выходу, на пороге обернулась:  
– Ты заедешь за ним или тебя подождать?  
Горацио, еще не отойдя от сказанного, неуверенно кивнул головой:  
– Я поеду с тобой. – Помедлил. – А знаешь, я благодарен тебе за этот разговор. Возможно, я был черств с ним, возможно жесток. Мне трудно свыкнуться с мыслью, что придется расстаться с привычным образом жизни и впустить кого–то в свое сердце. Возможно, на этой работе я забыл каково это любить. Хорошо, что у меня есть ты. Спасибо, что не даешь мне быть камнем, напоминаешь мне, что я живой.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Горацио, всегда пожалуйста, – усмехнулась женщина.

– Доброе утро, – Кайл открыл глаза и увидел над собой фигуру лейтенанта Кейна.  
– Опять вы? – недовольно пробормотал подросток.  
– Ты уже должен был привыкнуть к моему присутствию, – ответил Горацио, глядя на часы. – Подъем, пора на работу.  
– А вы, наверное, никогда не спите? – проговорил Кайл, натягивая футболку.  
– Я никогда не ложусь, – в тот ответил лейтенант. – Быстро умываться, завтракать и в машину.  


Кайл пошел на выход из комнаты, на пороге обернулся:  
– Вы нашли того человека? Который передал мне пакет?  
– Тебя это не должно беспокоить, – проговорил Горацио. – Это моя работа.  
– А моя?  
– Слушать, что говорят взрослые. Прислушиваться к их советам.  
– А я думал, выполнять приказы, – буркнул Кайл и вышел прочь.  
Горацио какое–то время стоял на пороге, а потом спустился вниз и вышел из дома на улицу. К нему присоединилась Элина.  
– Ты слышала нашу беседу? По–моему, я справился.  
– Он до сих пор злиться на тебя.  
– Тебе показалось, – возразил лейтенант.  
– Я в этом не уверена, – пробормотала женщина.  
– Ты, может, и нет, – пожал плечами Горацио, – но отец думает иначе.

**11****. **

– Разве я сегодня не буду мыть машины? – с иронией поинтересовался Кайл, когда он с лейтенантом поднимался по ступеням к полицейскому управлению.  
– Сегодня нет, – ответил Горацио, ведя Кайла за собой в лабораторию. Он то и дело тревожно оглядывался по сторонам. События вчерашнего дня явно еще дадут о себе знать, нужно было многое успеть сделать, прежде чем нагрянут новые неприятности.  
Они спустились вниз на лифте, и Горацио завел Кайла к технику ДНК.  
– Привет, Валера. Помнишь, мы говорили с тобой о Кайле?  
– Девушка сдержанно кивнула, так как знала больше, чем положено.  
– Кайл поступает в твое распоряжение, – продолжил лейтенант, – придумай для него работу.  
С этими словами Горацио вышел из комнаты, оставив Валеру и подростка в полном недоумении.  


Кайл обвел взглядом помещение, удивленно рассматривая многочисленные колбочки, пробирки и автоматику.  
– Я не совсем понял, – пробормотал он. – Что я здесь должен делать?  
– Во–первых, надень это, – Валера протянула Кайлу латексные перчатки.  
Подросток нерешительно взял презент и неумело стал натягивать перчатки на руки.  
– Что теперь?  
– Химию в школе учил? – спросила девушка.  
– Да, – машинально кивнул Кайл.  
– Это лаборатория ДНК, – объяснила Валера. – Я здесь работаю. А ты лучше сиди и ничего не трогай. Просто смотри.  
– Но лейтенант сказал, я……  
– Легко сказать: «найди ему работу», – пробормотала девушка. – Видимо Горацио был слишком чем–то встревожен и озабочен, если привел тебя сюда.  
– Это из–за того дела? – поинтересовался Кайл.  
– А что ты об этом знаешь? – удивленно посмотрела не него техник.  
– Ничего, – быстро ответил подросток. Ведь он обещал Кейну не совать свой нос куда не надо. Если тот узнает, что он интересовался…..  
– Ничего? – переспросила девушка. – Будешь крепче спать.  
– А лейтенант Кейн говорит, что копы никогда не спят, – возразил подросток. – Это правда?  
– Я не выезжаю на МП, – пояснила Валери. – В полиции у каждого свое место. У меня в лаборатории ДНК, у Горацио Кейна – в убойном отделе. После того, чего навидаешься за день, вряд ли будешь спокойно спать.  
– В убойном отделе? – переспросил Кайл, продолжил, размышляя: – Это связано с убийствами. Вы тоже работаете с ним. Разве может коп сидеть на одном месте?  
– Мы криминалисты, Кайл. Полицейская работа, это не только крутая машина с мигалкой, пистолет и жетон. Мы можем поймать преступника по микроскопической улике, невидимой невооруженным глазом.  


– Например, по ДНК? – уточник Кайл и получил в подтверждение кивок.  
– Понимаешь теперь смысл нашей работы?  
– Да, – кивнул подросток. – Вы не имеете дело с живыми людьми.  
– В большинстве случаев, да, – нехотя признала Валера. – Черт, я не должна была разговаривать с тобой на эту тему. Эйч меня убьет.  
– Я ему не скажу, – ответил Кайл. – Хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – кивнула девушка. – А знаешь, у меня есть для тебя работа. Знаком с Келли Дюкейн?  
– Да, – подтвердил Кайл.  
– Отнеси ей, пожалуйста, этот пакетик.  
Кайл подозрительно уставился на руки Валеры, потом перевел взгляд на ее лицо, не шутит ли она. Похоже, не шутила.  
– Что–то не так? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Кайл. – Я отнесу.  
– Может Келли найдет для тебя работу поинтереснее, – улыбнулась Валера. – У меня здесь немного скучновато и однообразно.  
– Здесь спокойно, – неожиданно подбодрил ее Кайл. – Мне нравится.  
Девушка удивленно подняла на него взгляд:  
– Ты так думаешь? Я же все время сижу здесь. Чем же моя профессия привлекательна?  
– Вы общаетесь с живыми людьми, – ответил Кайл и вышел.

Горацио находился в морге с Алекс, когда сверху стуком не прервали их беседу. Лейтенант поднял голову и увидел сквозь прозрачный купол фигуру Фрэнка Трипа.  
– Эйч, к тебе пришел агент Дуган, – сказал в интерком детектив.  
– Я иду, – кивнул Горацио и посмотрел на Алекс. – Вернемся к нашему разговору позже.  
– Я никуда не денусь, – ответила чернокожая женщина и принялась за 

прерванную работу.  
Горацио поднялся наверх и выжидающе посмотрел на фебеэровца:  
– Чем обязаны, сэр?  
– Пришел узнать, что вам удалось разнюхать, – произнес Дуган.  
– Мы вам не собаки, – жестко ответил Горацио. – Мы криминалисты.  
– А разве это не одно и тоже? – пытался пошутить Дуган, но наткнулся на холодную стену молчания и неприязни. – Ладно, простите, джентльмены. Вы обещали делиться с нами информацией. У вас есть подозреваемые?  
Горацио коротким жестом отпустил Фрэнка и остался с Дуганом наедине.  
– Подозреваемые? – переспросил он, вертя в руках свои очки и глядя в упор на агента. – С чего вы взяли, что их несколько?  
– У нас три трупа, – стал загибать пальцы Дуган. – Два разных способа убийства.  
– У вас есть смекалка, Дуган, – проговорил Горацио. – Только вот сегодня она у вас, наверное, сломалась. Вы читали отчеты наших коронеров? Что там написано?  
Агент ФБР мрачно посмотрел на лейтенанта:  
– Выкладывайте.  
– У нас пять трупов, Дуган. Убийц женщины и полицейских мы уже нашли. Они наказаны.  
– Вы узнали, кем являются стрелки?  
– Я думал, вы мне расскажете, – ответил Горацио, пристально глядя на агента. – Но сначала начните с мистера Добсона.  
– Это конфиденциальная информация, – покачал головой Дуган.  
– Вы тоже самое скажете его детям, когда они узнают о смерти своей матери? На кого работает их отец? На ЦРУ, на вас или на другую дружественную организацию?  
– Да с чего вы вообще взяли, что мистер Добсон существует? – не выдержал агент.  
– А к чему тогда такая чехарда вокруг женщины и двоих детей? Добсон 

федеральный агент? Он работает под прикрытием? Где?  
– Вы слишком много задаете вопросов, Кейн. Да, Добсон агент под прикрытием, но это все, что вам положено знать. Его семья находилась под нашим контролем. Мы думали, что надежно защитили тылы.  
– Ваш агент наверняка раскрыт, если в городе появились наемные убийцы, – заметил Горацио. – Они не слишком чисто работают. Это аматоры. А вот тот, кто их убил, настоящий профессионал.  
– Не понимаю, – признался Дуган. – Зачем присылать убийцу для убийц?  
– А я думал, вы узнаете почерк мафии, – глухо проговорил Горацио и быстро перешел к другой теме: – Где дети Добсона? Вы обеспечили им защиту?  
– Мы наблюдаем за школой, – немного заторможено ответил Дуган. – Вчера оба мальчика были в порядке.  
– А сегодня? – переспросил Горацио, направляясь быстрым шагом к лифтам.  
– Вы куда? – поспешил за ним агент ФБР.  
– Нужно срочно забрать близнецов из школы. Вы подвергаете опасности не только их жизни, но и остальных детей. Мафия не перед чем не останавливается.  
– Я поеду с вами.  
– Нет, – возразил Горацио. – Лучше поищите убийцу.  
– Вы знаете, кто это? – остановился Дуган.  
– Джеймс До, – не оборачиваясь ответил лейтенант.  
– Ренегат? – переспросил агент.  
– Ваш ренегат, – обронил Горацио и поспешно вошел в лифт, на ходу снимая с пояса рацию.

**12****.**

У школы Горацио и его группу должны были встретить два агента ФБР, но они не подошли.  
– Что происходит? – спросил лейтенанта один из полицейских.  


– Осмотрите улицу, – отдал приказ тот.  
Патрульные рассеялись по улице, заглядывая в припаркованные автомобили. Агентов не было, отчего в душе Горацио поселилась тревога. Что–то случилось, они не могли оставить пост наблюдения. Да и Дуган не мог их отозвать.  
– Лейтенант?  
Горацио повернул голову и увидел, что ему машут рукой, подзывая к себе.  
– Мы нашли их, – дрогнувшим голосом доложил один из офицеров. – Они убиты. Оба.  
Горацио мельком взглянул на тела, потом перевел взгляд на здание школы, где учились дети Добсона.  
– Оцепите МП, – проговорил он, быстрым шагом направляясь к центральным воротам. – Вызывайте криминалистов и детектива. Двое со мной.

– Откуда вы говорите пришли? – переспросила Горацио директриса.  
– Полиция Майами Дейд, – скороговоркой ответил за лейтенанта коп.  
– Что мы можем для вас сделать? – удивленно захлопала глазами старушка.  
– Шон и Патрик Добсоны, – назвал имена Горацио. – Мы приехали за ними.  
– Постойте, но без согласия родителей я не могу отпустить учеников. Они ничего не сделали…. Так ведь?  
– Мэм, мы расследуем убийство, – тихо проговорил Горацио. – Эти дети вчера потеряли мать и мы имеем право забрать их без вашего согласия. Они теперь будут находится под защитой полиции. Это понятно?  
– Убийство? – переспросила директриса, запинаясь. – Мисисс Добсон? Какой ужас. Что я теперь скажу мальчикам?  
– Вам ничего не придется говорить, мэм, – пообещал Горацио. – Вы можете за ними кого–то отправить?  
– Сейчас, – женщина направилась к двери, но тут на территории школы послышался ряд выстрелов и Горации, оттолкнув ее с дороги, выбежал в 

коридор.  
– Где стреляли? – спросил он у копа, дежурившего у двери.  
– На заднем дворе, – на бегу ответил тот.  
Все трое рысью пересекли административный корпус и выбежали на улицу. За забором уже активизировались другие полицейские, спешащие к эпицентру событий.  
Горацио приостановился, окинул взглядом открывшуюся перед ним территорию, мысленно вспоминая план школ, на случай, если придется эвакуировать детей. У жилого корпуса он заметил группу детей и направился туда, пытаясь рассмотреть в толпе кого–нибудь из взрослых.  
– Что происходит? – спросил он одну из воспитательниц. – Кто стрелял? Раненые есть?  
– Стрелял? – недоуменно спросила молодая женщина, глядя на оружие в руках полицейских.  
– Мы слышали выстрелы, мэм, – проговорил один из копов. – Здесь, на территории школы.  
– Ах это? Да, было дело.  
– Я вас не совсем понял, мэм, – недоуменно проговорил Горацио, пряча пистолет в кобуру.  
– Один из учеников пронес на территорию школы петарды, – услышал он. – Они у нас запрещены и нарушителя ждет серьезное наказание.  
Горацио кивнул полицейским и те дали отбой по рации.  
– Мне нужны братья Добсоны, – проговорил Горацио, глядя на воспитательницу.  
– Странно, но именно они и устроили здесь это шоу, – усмехнулась женщина. –Вернее, один из них. Их отправили наверх, в комнату…. А почему здесь столько полиции?  
– Около школы произошло преступление, – ответил Горацио. – Настоящее. Будет лучше, если детей отведут в корпус.  
– Вы подумали, что здесь была перестрелка? – наконец–то дошло до 

воспитательницы. – О боже. Извините.  
– Не извиняйтесь, мэм. Все были слегка взвинчены, а воображение сыграло со всеми нами глупую шутку. Вы отведете меня к близнецам?  
– идите за мной, – кивнула женщина, глядя, как детей уже отводят в учебный корпус другой воспитатель.  
Горацио поднялся вслед за ней на второй этаж. Воспитательница остановилась на пороге угловой комнаты и открыла дверь:  
– Патрик, Шон, к вам гости. На этот раз ваша шутка закончилась плачевно.  
Лейтенант зашел в комнату, но увидел только одного мальчика. Тот сидел на полу у кровати, обхватив руками колени.  
– Шон? Где Патрик? – воскликнула женщина и обернулась к лейтенанту. – Я найду его.  
Шон продолжал сидеть, не реагируя на происходящее.  
– Шон? – позвал его Горацио, показывая свой жетон. – Я полицейский. Нам нужно поговорить. Где твой брат?  
– Это были только петарды, – выдавил из себя мальчишка. – Это же не преступление?  
– Нет, Шон, это не преступление, – согласился Горацио.  
– Что тогда вы здесь делаете? Зачем здесь столько полицейских?  
Горацио отвел взгляд и посмотрел в окно. Самое трудное в его работе, это общение с детьми, потерявшими своих родителей. Как сказать ребенку, что его мать лежит в морге? Это никогда не бывает легко.  
– С твоей мамой случилась беда, – как можно мягче проговорил Горацио, опускаясь на пол, рядом с Шоном. – Я здесь не из–за ваших проделок. Из–за нее.  
Мальчик еще крепче обнял руками колени и лейтенант увидел, что его трясет. Спустя секунду, он уже прижимал Шона к себе, приговаривая:  
– Все будет в порядке, малыш. Можешь плакать, этого не стоит стыдиться. Ты скажешь, куда подевался твой брат?  
– Патрик сказал, что не хочет больше здесь учиться, – сквозь слезы 

проговорил Шон. – Он сказал, что пойдет домой. Но… у нас теперь нет дома, да? И мамы тоже нет.  
Горацио с грустью посмотрел в зареванные глаза мальчишки и по–взрослому ответил:  
– Дом, там где твое сердце, Шон. Мама всегда будет с тобой, пока ты ее помнишь.  
– Патрик ничего не знает, – всхлипнул малыш. – Что я ему скажу?  
– Правду, – ответил Горацио и задумчиво посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. – Скажи ему правду, Шон.

– Я выслал патруль к дому Добсонов, – проговорил Фрэнк Трип, нервно расхаживая у ворот школы. – Ничего себе денек начался. Два мертвых федерала, ложная тревога, побег мальчишки… Что еще сегодня произойдет?  
Горацио устало посмотрел на детектива:  
– Я отвезу Шона в безопасное место, а потом поговорим о федералах.  
– Он уже знает?  
– Да, – нехотя ответил Горацио. – Кто–то должен был ему сказать.  
– Ненавижу свою работу, – пробормотал себе под нос Фрэнк. – Я дам тебе пару машин в сопровождение.  
Горацио посмотрел как Шона подводят к его машине и кивнул детективу:  
– Я скоро вернусь, Фрэнк. Сдерживай федералов, окей? Не пускай их на МП, пока я не вернусь.  
– Окей, – немного заторможено ответил детектив, соображая, как он будет выполнять этот приказ.

Через минуту хаммер и две полицейские машины выехали за территорию школы, оставляя далеко позади себя желтые заградительные ленты и снующих вокруг МП людей.  
Горацио мельком посмотрел на Шона. Мальчик немного успокоился, но уже 

не разговаривал.  
– Шон, пересядь пожалуйста, на заднее сидение, – неожиданно для самого себя попросил лейтенант. Мальчик беспрекословно подчинился и перебрался назад.  
Горацио не знал, зачем он это сделал, но когда по борту его машины заплясали пули, понял, что это был голос интуиции.  
– Шон, ложись на пол! – рявкнул лейтенант, видя, как едущую впереди машину буквально разносят в клочья бронебойные пули.  
Горацио вдавил в пол педаль тормоза, доставая рацию. Видя, что стрельба не прекращается, он не стал ждать подкрепления, объехал горящую патрульную машину и уже в зеркало заднего вида увидел, что случилось со второй. Краем глаза он уловил движение с левой стороны. Фургон, продающий мороженное съезжал с бровки ему наперерез. Стреляли оттуда.  
– Шон, закрой голову руками! – крикнул Горацио, резко выворачивая руль и сворачивая в первую попавшуюся подворотню. Осколки битого стекла сыпались на него градом, царапая шею и лицо, но полицейских не обращал на это внимание. Единственно, о чем он думал, как вывезти мальчика живым из–под обстрела.  
На ближайшем перекрестке хаммер встретили четыре полицейские машины, блокировав дорогу. Из белого фургона еще доносились выстрелы, но уже не такие прицельные. А потом случилось то, чего не ожидал ни один коп. Фургон мороженного взорвался огненным шаром и какое–то время еще продолжал катиться.  
Горацио остановил машину, некоторое время задумчиво смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, на пылающий остов фургона.  
– Шон? – позвал он, оглядываясь назад. – Ты цел?  
– Да, кажется, – ответил мальчик , поднимаясь с пола. – Все закончилось?  
Горацио посмотрел на заплаканное лицо мальчишки, потом на свое порезанное лицо в зеркале, потом на хаос, творящийся на улице.  


– Да, все в порядке, Шон, – ответил взрослый, зная, что это отчасти правда. – Теперь все в порядке.

13.

Горацио вернулся в полицейский участок два часа спустя после перестрелки. Один. Без Шона Добсона.

Когда он парковался на площадке, к его машине поспешно подошел Эрик Делко.

–Эйч? Ты где был? – с ходу спросил он и недоверчиво уставился на искореженный хаммер. Тревожно перевел взгляд на лицо лейтенанта. – Все в порядке?

– Уже да, – ответил Горацио, захлопывая дверцу. Не было нужды запирать ее на замок, стекла все равно были разбиты.

– А где мальчик? – еще больше растерялся Эрик. – Дуган всех уже достал. Тебя искали, а на звонки ты не отвечал….

Горацио молча протянул Эрику разбитый пулей телефон. Тот машинально взял его в руки, некоторое время вертел в руках, потом поднял взгляд на лейтенанта:

– Ты его спрятал?

– Я не доверяю ФБР, – пояснил Горацио. – Особенно после сегодняшнего. Машину в гараж, пусть Келли вытащит гильзы и сравнит их с теми, которыми обстреляли вчера полицейских.

– А что ты скажешь Дугану? Он не отстанет.

– Ничего, – ответил лейтенант и перешел к другой теме: – Второго близнеца еще не нашли?

– Нет, – хмуро ответил Эрик. – Фрэнк оставил засаду в доме, на случай, если Патрик появится. Куда может пойти десятилетний мальчик? В городе родственников нет, к друзьям? Они все остались в школе.

– Нужно объявить его в розыск, – проговорил Горацио. – Раздать фото патрульным и оперативникам. Что удалось узнать насчет взорванного фургона? Вы уже установили, что произошло?

– Вульф как раз этим занимается. Мы собрали обломки и соорудили лабораторию прямо на МП. Позже фургон перевезут в наш гараж. Ты ведь был там. Как все произошло?

– Это не было похоже не взрывчатку, – ответил Горацио, направляясь ко входу в управление. – Поищите порох в бензобаке.

У лифтов они наткнулись на поджидающего их Дугана и Эрик поспешил ретироваться до того, как он откроет рот.

– Кейн? – на повышенном тоне начал агент. – Вам придется многое мне рассказать.

– Мне? – небрежно уточнил Горацио. – Или вам?

– Это совместное расследование, если вы забыли.

– Я помню, чего не скажешь о вас, Дуган.

– Обо мне? – кажется он начал терять терпение и повысил тон на октаву выше: – Куда вы отвезли мальчишку?

– Шон Добсон в безопасном месте, – спокойно ответил Горацио, нажимая на кнопку лифта. – Там, где его не сможет достать ни мафия, ни вы.

– То есть, вы отказываетесь делиться со мной информацией? – опешил агент.

– Да. Если об этом буду знать только я, не будет утечек информации. Не будет утечек информации, Шон будет живым.

– У нас нет утечек, Кейн.

– Неужели? – посмотрел на него Горацио. – Объясните мне тогда, как о семье федерального агента узнала мафия. Объясните, почему ваши люди были убиты сегодня утром. У вас проблемы, Дуган и, чтобы вернуть доверие полиции, придется сильно постараться.

Створки лифта открылись и Горацио шагнул вперед.

– Мы не закончили разговор, – проговорил Дуган.

– Нет, – согласился лейтенант, складывая руки на груди.

– Мы встретимся и очень скоро, – пообещал агент ФБР.

– Быстрее, чем вы думаете, – кивнул Горацио. – На похоронах.

Кайл нес коробку с уликами трассологам, когда увидел лейтенанта, выходящего из лифта. Он уступил ему дорогу в узком проходе. Лицо Кейна было покрыто свежими ссадинами и порезами, но того похоже это нисколько не волновало.

– Кайл? – придержал его взрослый. – Вижу, тебе нашли работу.

– Вы не против? – опешил подросток, кивая на свой груз. – Меня попросили отнести это….

– Хорошо, – машинально кивнул лейтенант, удивляя Кайла еще больше.

– А что с вами случилось? – спросил он уже в спину.

– Острая бритва, – не поворачиваясь, ответил Горацио и скрылся за поворотом.

Кайл некоторое время недоуменно смотрел ему вслед, а потом поспешил отнести улики в лабораторию техникам. Так же быстро вернулся к Келли Дюкейн.

– Вы уже видели лейтенанта? – осторожно спросил он молодую женщину.

– Нет, я видела его машину, – отозвалась та. – Пойдем, поможешь мне в гараже.

Кайл недоуменно последовал за криминалисткой. Келли привела его в помещение, обтянутое полиэтиленом от пола до потолка, освещенное со всех сторон мощными прожекторами. Кайл прошел вслед за женщиной внутрь, и обалдело уставился на «подиум», где стоял хаммер. Первое, что бросалось в глаза, это паутина трещин на лобовом стекле с двумя дырками от пуль прямо посредине. Уже потом, когда он обошел машину со всех сторон, заметил следы от пуль на бортах, битые стекла и усеянный осколками пол внутри кабины.

– Ничего себе, – пробормотал подросток. – Что произошло? Это хаммер криминалистов?

– Да, – спокойно ответила Келли. – Горацио повезло.

Кайл вспомнил слова лейтенанта об острой бритве и сразу все понял.

– На него напали? – поинтересовался он. – Наверное, у него много врагов.

– Он перевозил подзащитного, – объяснила Келли. – Кто–то очень хотел его смерти.

– Настолько, что их не остановила полицейская машина?

– Да, и для достижения своей цели убийцы готовы на все. Мальчику повезло, что с ним был Горацио.

– А зачем кому–то смерть мальчишки? – осторожно спросил Кайл.

– Его отец агент ФБР. Он работал под прикрытием в другом городе. Преступникам как–то удалось узнать, что у него есть семья. Это месть, Кайл.

– Я слышал, вчера погибли полицейские. Не только они, да?

– Да, – подтвердила Келли. – Двое ребят могут оказаться круглыми сиротами.

Кайл задумчиво посмотрел на машину. В голове было много мыслей, но он не спешил их озвучить. Спросил:

– Почему вы ничего не скрываете от меня? Я же здесь посторонний, кажется.

– Рано или поздно, ты бы все узнал, – ответила Келли. – Это лаборатория, а ты в ней работаешь. К тому же с тебя началось это дело.

– С той посылки? – смекнул Кайл.

– Теперь ты меньше будешь задавать вопросов?

– Да, но мне легче не стало.

– Никому не легче, Кайл. Пока безопасность наших подзащитных под вопросом. О чем ты задумался?

– Я хотел спросить, что движет человеком, когда он бросает свою семью ради работы?

– Долг, верность, честь. Работать под прикрытием нелегко. Тебе приходится чем–то жертвовать. Семьями тоже. Многие агенты берут себе псевдонимы, чтобы защитить своих близких.

– А как тогда был раскрыт этот агент ФБР? – задал вопрос Кайл. – Ведь бывают провалы? Этот тот случай?

– Иногда агенты настолько вживаются в роль, что потом не могут отличить реальность от выдумки, – попыталась рассуждать Келли. – Но я не думаю, что агент Добсон подставил под удар свою жену и двоих детей.

– Значит, где–то произошла утечка информации?

– Да, – услышали они оба позади себя голос и резко обернулись. Келли думала в этот миг о том, как давно Горацио уже здесь стоит и что слышал. Кайл затравленно посмотрел на лейтенанта, но тот отреагировал на его присутствие спокойно.

– Агент под прикрытием не имеет права подставлять под удар свою семью, – жестко проговорил Горацио и Кайл вспомнил, о чем рассказывал ему Рей младший. Его отец тоже был таким агентом. – Это хуже предательства.

– Значит правда? – вскинула голову Келли. – У нас утечка информации?

– Утечка, но не у нас, – ответил лейтенант и посмотрел на Кайла. – В ФБР завелся крот.

14.

Кайл встретил миссис Салас возле лифтов.

– Ты уже готов? – поинтересовалась женщина. – Лейтенант Кейн уехал?

– Да, – кивнул подросток. Уехал. Он знаят.

– Настолько, что не мог отвезти тебя домой?

– Ну, его машина в ремонте. Думаю, это надолго.

Эллина кивнула головой:

– Ну, как всегда. У меня же больше времени. Конечно.

– Он действительно занят. Они ищут мальчика. Вся полиция.

– Мальчика, – повторила за ним Кайлом женщина.

– Кто–то хочет его убить, – добавил подросток. – За то, что его отец федеральный агент. Это не шутки. Видели бы вы сколько гильз из машины лейтенанта вытащили сегодня. Я вообще удивлен, как он на ней сюда доехал.

– Ты слишком осведомлен в этом деле, – удивленно произнесла Эллина. – Ты подслушал разговор?

– Я работаю здесь, – ответил Кайл. – Меня так сказать повысили. Я теперь курьер.

– И Горацио это одобрил?

– Он не возражал. Кажется. Странно, да?

– Да, – подтвердила Эллина. – С чего бы это он стал таким добрым? Ладно, пойдем вниз.

У машины Кайл на некоторое время замешкался, не зная, как точнее сформулировать вопрос, который хотел задать.

– Вы уже начали поиск моего отца? – невнятно спросил он, чувствуя, как щеки наливаются кровью.

– Отца? – переспросила Эллина, застигнутая врасплох. – Ну, знаешь, его имя не настоящее и на поиск уйдет больше времени, чем я думала.

– Я подожду, – ответил Кайл. – Я тут думал. Что, если имя Джон Уолден это псевдоним?

Элина недоверчиво посмотрела на подростка. Он слишком близко подошел к разгадке своего происхождения.

– Псевдоним? – нерешительно переспросила она. – Ты это сам выдумал?

– Просто сегодня у меня день открытий, – ответил Кайл. – Я много чего услышал. Агенты под прикрытием носят псевдонимы, чтобы защитить свои семьи. Вот я и подумал…. Это ведь возможно?

– Ты действительно много чего сегодня узнал, – натянуто улыбнулась Элина. – Но тогда у нас могут возникнуть проблемы. С доступом к такого рода информации. Они засекречены, нужен специальный допуск, а у меня его нет. Теперь нет.

– Как же быть? – огорчился подросток. – А у кого есть?

– У лейтенанта Кейна, – забила Элина гвоздь в гроб Горацио. Она дала ему неделю на то, чтобы рассказать все Кайлу и срок уже подходил к концу. Пусть выкручивается сам, как хочет. – Обратись к нему.

– К лейтенанту Кейну? – переспросил подросток. – Ну, уж нет.

– Боишься? – удивленно посмотрела на него женщина. – Поверь, он не такой страшный.

– Дело не в этом. У него сейчас и так проблем по горло, зачем ему еще одна?

– Об этом не беспокойся, – попыталась заверит Кайла Элина. – Для тебя он найдет время, это его обязанность. Он ведь твой…. надзиратель.

– И что я ему скажу?

– Скажи все как есть. Правду. Он не любит лжи и недоговорок.

– А кто любит? – пробурчал Кайл, открывая дверцу машины. Он неторопливо сел на сидение и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

Элина на некоторое время задержала взгляд на здании полицейского управления, вспоминая, что когда–то эта контора была ее вторым домом. Теперь многое изменилось в ее жизни.

Женщина села за руль и посмотрела на подростка. Тот опять о чем–то сосредоточенно думал.

– Поехали домой? – улыбнулась Элина Кайлу. – Рей уже нас заждался.

– Домой, – кивнул подросток, откинувшись на спинку сидения. Он сегодня устал. Не столько физически, сколько морально. Раньше он не мог понять, как можно работать в полиции, оставаясь невозмутимым и безразличным к смерти. Отбыв один день в криминалистической лаборатории, Кайл узнал об этом.

**15.**

Горацио связался с Фрэнком Трипом по телефону и выслушал краткий доклад поисковых групп. Патрик Добсон как сквозь землю провалился. Он уже сам не раз задумывался, куда мог пойти десятилетний мальчик. 

Возможно, он видел полицейских возле своего дома, испугался и убежал. Патрик мог быть где угодно: в любом из торговых центров города, да и компьютерные клубы исключать не стоило. А, может, он где–то спрятался, в месте, где чувствует себя в безопасности.

Лейтенант даже притормозил посреди проезжей части, когда вдруг понял, где они еще не искали. Доехав до ближайшего светофора, он развернул машину и поехал назад.

Объехав три церкви, он только в четвертой нашел Патрика Добсона. Тот сидел на одной из лавок, положив локти на спинку переднего сидения. Лейтенант прошел между рядами и сел рядом. Мальчик, неотрывно смотревший на витраж с изображением святых, повернул голову.

– Привет, Патрик, – кивнул ему Горацио. – Наконец–то я тебя нашел.

– Вы полицейский? – осторожно спросил тот.

– Как ты догадался? – поинтересовался взрослый.

– А кто еще меня может искать? – хмуро проговорил мальчик.

Горацио не ожидал такой реакции.

– Я пришел для того, чтобы тебе помочь, – осторожно проговорил он. – Твой брат у нас.

– Шон? – небрежно уточнил Патрик. – Да, ему нужна помощь.

– А тебе?

– А мне нужна правда, – серьезно посмотрел в глаза Горацио мальчик. – И я пришел сюда, чтобы ее получить.

– Правду о чем? – недоуменно переспросил лейтенант.

– Мама нам соврала. Сказала, что папа умер. Но это не так.

– С чего ты взял, что он жив? Ты его видел? Где и когда?

– Почему взрослые никогда не говорят правду? – со злостью проговорил мальчик, как будто не слыша слов взрослого. – Она обманула нас.

– Возможно, это решение приняла не мама, – встал на защиту миссис Добсон Горацио. – Ты знаешь, где работает твой отец? Он…. Агент под прикрытием. 

Ты знаешь, что это такое? Кино смотрел про Джеймса Бонда? Секретным агентам нужно уметь оберегать своих детей.

– Папа не похож на секретного агента, – возразил мальчик. – Совсем не похож.

– Значит, он хорошо умеет маскироваться…. Так, ты его видел, Патрик? Это важно. Где и когда? Расскажешь?

Патрик кивнул:

– На выходных, когда мы с Шоном приезжали домой. Мама думала, что я сплю, но я слышал как он пришел. Поздно вечером и пробыл почти до утра. Они о чем–то разговаривали.

Горацио задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу. Странная картина вырисовывалась в их расследовании. Добсон старший уже больше недели находится в городе, он знает, что его легенда раскрыта, тогда почему он не попросил для своей семьи федеральной защиты? А, может, попросил, но кто–то распорядился этим по–своему?

– Вот что, – проговорил Горацио. – Я отвезу тебя к Шону, хорошо? А потом буду искать твоего отца. Ему тоже нужна помощь. Идет? У него ты потом спросишь все, что хотел.

– Все, все? – вскинул голову мальчик.

– Все, что захочешь, – подтвердил Горацио. – Он сделает, все что пожелаешь. Даю слово.

– Все не сможет, даже если он секретный агент, – заметил Патрик и нахмурился. – Он не вернет нам маму.

– Ты знаешь, – скорее утвердил, чем спросил взрослый. Мальчик наверняка видел заголовки утренних газет, а он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не уметь читать. – Мне жаль, Патрик, но секретные агенты не волшебники.

Мальчик вытер рукой выступившие на глазах слезы, поднялся с сидения.

– Пойдем, притянул его к себе Горацио. – Можешь плакать, я никому не скажу.

Они оба вышли из полумрака на солнечный свет. Какое–то время лейтенант стоял на месте, держа мальчика за руку и настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему хватило утреннего фургона с мороженым. На улице было относительно спокойно, но это не означало, что все под контролем. Горацио связался с Трипом и дал отбой поисковым группам. А потом попросил прислать две патрульные машины к собору святого Николая. Когда он уже прятал телефон, то вдруг заметил катафалк, выезжающий на проезжую часть из небольшого переулка. Странно, но кладбище было в другом районе.

Крепче сжав ладонь Патрика, Горацио поспешно пошел с ним вдоль стены собора, направляясь в противоположную сторону той, где оставил свою машину. Прикрытием для них от посторонних глаз служили припаркованные машины вдоль дороги.

– Не оглядывайся, – на ходу шепнул мальчику взрослый. – Просто иди за мной.

На углу здания Горацио остановился, чтобы увидеть, как из катафалка вылезают двое мужчин, пряча что–то под полами пиджаков, и направляются в их с Патриком сторону. Потом один из них неожиданно сменил курс и скрылся за противоположным углом собора.

Горацио осмотрелся по сторонам, ища укрытие до приезда полиции. Неподалеку находился небольшая площадка для игр. Целый городок: каменные домики, качели, лабиринты, горки. Правда, сейчас парк пустовал, то ли из–за каникул, то ли из–за жары. Никто не хотел поджарить себе зад на раскаленной горке.

Горацио повел мальчика через газон, укрывшись на какое–то время от преследователей за стволами деревьев.

– Патрик, ты умеешь играть в прятки? – поспешно опустился на одно колено перед малышом взрослый. – Видишь детскую площадку? Заберись в центральный домик, сядь на пол и не шевелись. Понимаешь? Ни в коем случае не выходи оттуда пока я тебя не позову.

– А что случилось? – заупрямился мальчик, вероятно почувствовавший тревогу взрослого.

Ряд пуль, ударившихся о ствол дерева совсем рядом, заставил его подскочить на месте. Теперь он был напуган.

– Прячься! – крикнул ему Горацио, подталкивая в нужном направлении. Быстрым жестом он вытащил из кобуры пистолет и присел за стволом дерева. Проследив взглядом за Патриком, он убедился, что мальчик находится в безопасности. Теперь он мог действовать и временно не боятся за его жизнь. Звонить Фрэнку повторно было уже поздно, нужно было определить местоположение убийц, а также не дать им найти Патрика. Шесть домиков на площадке, у него было время, чтобы подготовится.

Горацио не успел додумать, так как пули просвистели у самой головы и с хрустом врезались в ствол дерева. Ему нужно было менять позицию и как можно быстрее. Хорошим для него укрытием мог послужить каменный домик, находящийся на границе детской площадки.

Петляя, как заяц между стволами деревьев, лейтенант пересек метров пять открытой зоны и буквально влетел в дверной проем. Теперь у него было прикрытие со спины, но он допустил небольшую промашку. Отсюда не было видно вход в домик, где прятался Патрик. Нужно было снова менять позицию и как можно быстрее.

Горацио высунулся из укрытия и, держа пистолет наготове, побежал к железной горке в центре площадки. Выстрелы раздались с дух сторон. Один стрелок находился у каменного лабиринта слева, а второй успел уже обыскать один из домиков и пытался подобраться к нему поближе.

Горацио выстрелил в бегущего к нему человека и сместился ближе к домику Патрика, используя качели как прикрытие. Теперь он передвигался, чуть ли не ползком. Тот стрелок, что в лабиринте, не мог выйти на открытую местность, боялся, что его подстрелят, а вот второй уверенно двигался прямо к центру площадки. Наверное, он все–таки заметил, куда спрятался мальчик.

Горацио выждал момент, когда его противник начнет перезаряжать оружие, быстро перебежал в домик Патрика и спрятался за косяком. Мальчик сидел на полу с другой стороны, обхватив руками колени. Взрослый успокаивающе шепнул ему несколько одобряющих слов и оглядел убежище. Окон здесь не было и черного выхода тоже. С одной стороны хорошо, а с другой, они теперь оба были в ловушке.

Горацио осторожно выглянул наружу, успев заметить, что убийцы снова объединились и теперь уже почти не прячутся. Полицейский провел ряд выстрелов, «уложив» бандитов мордами в песок. Чтобы не расслаблялись.

Передернув затвор своего пистолета, он проверил магазин. Он был пуст.

– Эй, коп, выходи, – неожиданно услышал он голос одного из преступников. – Или мы тебя оттуда выкурим!

– Курить будешь у себя в Чикаго, – огрызнулся Горацио.

– Ты, смотри, какой вежливый, – услышал он голос второго стрелка и снова обращение к себе: – Отдай нам мальчишку, и мы тебя пожалеем.

– Не шевелись, Патрик, – тихо проговорил Горацио, глядя на мальчика. Тот уже лежал, уткнувшись лицом в пол, и беззвучно плакал. – Не бойся, я не дам никому тебя обидеть.

– Ты там оглох, или как? – снова услышал он голос, звучавший уже с издевкой. – Мой ответ «нет», – ответил Горацио.

– Тогда ты умрешь вместе с ним, – пообещали ему.

– Это угроза? – с иронией уточнил он и получил в ответ двойной ряд выстрелов. Несколько пуль влетели в дверной проем и опасно срикошетили в замкнутом пространстве. Горацио обругал себя за ошибку. Это была его идея спрятаться Патрику именно здесь. Этот дом может стать гробом для них обоих. Какое–то время он сидел на месте, не пытаясь отстреливаться. Они у него закончились. Теперь он думал о том, что будет делать, драться голыми руками? Настолько ушел в себя, что и не заметил, как выстрелы снаружи прекратились и стало тихо.

Горацио опасливо высунулся из–за угла и бегло осмотрел площадку. Оба его противника лежали возле горки, не двигаясь, зарывшись лицом в песок. В каких–то неестественных позах, – отметил про себя полицейский. Он неуверенно покинул укрытие и приблизился к одному из мафиози. Тот был мертв, убит выстрелом в голову, как и его напарник.

Горацио опустил пистолет вниз и оглянулся по сторонам, ощущая на себе чей–то невидимый взгляд. Словно кто–то держал его в перекрестии прицела, но не спешил нажимать на курок. До его слуха донесся вой запоздалых сирен. Возможно, это была посланная Трипом помощь, или же люди услышали выстрелы и позвонили в 9–1–1. Горацио сверху вниз посмотрел на трупы, засунул пистолет в кобуру и поспешил вернуться в домик к мальчику.

– Патрик? – позвал он, приподнимая его с пола. – Все закончилось, все хорошо. Тут он заметил кровь и осекся на полуслове. Все–таки рикошет достиг своей цели.

К месту преступления уже подъехали полицейские машины, а рядом затормозила карета неотложки. Горацио передал мальчика медикам и приказал патрульным оградить всю территорию желтыми лентами, никого не впускать внутрь и ждать приезда судмедэкспертов. Сам поспешил запрыгнуть на подножку отъезжающей скорой помощи и, под вой сирен, машина рванула к госпиталю.


End file.
